The invention concerns an electric drive device.
A large number of electric drive devices are known on the basis of the state of the art. Hence, one distinguishes direct current motors from three phase current motors and synchronous motors from asynchronous motors on the basis of the state of the art.
The so-called transverse flow motor represents a completely new concept for such an electric drive device in comparison with the previously common electric drive devices. Transverse flow motors allow optimizing important characteristics of electric drive devices, namely achieving a compact construction, restricting the mass and therewith the weight, as well as simultaneously guaranteeing a high power density and therewith higher efficiency of the electric drive device.